-Amor a través del fútbol-
by inesbartolome99
Summary: Amor y fútbol...¿quién dijo que no pueden estar unidos?
1. -Prólogo-

_Prólogo:_

_Kazemaru Ichirouta es un chico de unos 14 años, jugador del club de fútbol del Raimon, de mediana estatura, pelo azul, ojos marrones y muy entusiasta. Vive una vida normal junto con sus amigos en el instituto Raimon pero lo que no sabe es que al conocer a cierta jugadora de ojos verdes y pelo marrón con rastas hará que experimente sensaciones que no había vivido antes._


	2. Capítulo 1: -El partido-

**Bueno pues comenzamos con este fic dedicado a la pareja de Reika y Kazemaru ya que me parecen super tiernos y que harían una muy buena pareja juntos :3**

**-NOTA: Lo que está en * son pensamientos.**

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad Inazuma, el sol salía, los pájaros cantaban y Ichirouta Kazemaru llegaba tarde a la caravana Inazuma...

-¡Vamos Kazemaru! ¡llegas tarde!- gritó un muy divertido Endo al ver como el chico llegaba corriendo.

-Lo siento Endo, me he quedado dormido- contestó muy apenado tras haber respirado un poco por la carrera que se acababa de dar.

-Jajaja no te preocupes- dijo el capitán del Raimon con su típica sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba.

-¡Rumbo a Osaka!- se escuchó por el fondo del autobús.

-Y bueno, en Osaka hay un parque de atracciones, ¿no?- preguntó Kazemaru.

-¿¡PARQUE DE ATRACCIONES?!- gritó Endo muy emocionado. -¡Me encantan los parques de atracciones!-

-Te recuerdo que vamos a averiguar sobre la base de la Academia Alius, no a divertirnos en el parque- comentó Natsumi.

-¡Oh vamos Natsumi! ¡Ya que vamos a estar en un parque aprovechemos!- gritó un muy alegre Endo.

-¡Endo tiene razón!- gritó muy emocionado Matsuno Kuusuke apoyando a su amigo.

-Me rindo con vosotros- dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa mirando de reojo a Endo.

Pasaron dos horas hasta que la caravana Inazuma llegó a su destino. Al bajar todos se quedaron con la boca abierto por el buen ambiente que había.

-¡Wow! ¡Vamos al parque de atracciones rápido Natsumi!- gritó un muy emocionado Endo jalando del brazo a la chica. Esta se sonrojó levemente.

-Yo me voy a buscar la base del equipo Alius- comentó Ichinose Kazuya.

-Pues yo...- Kazemaru no sabía que hacer asique se limitó a ir a dar un paseo.

Después de una hora todos los del equipo se reunieron menos... Ichinose Kazuya. ¿Dónde podría estar?

-Capitán, ¿dónde está Ichinose?- preguntaron algunos integrantes del equipo algo confundidos. Llevaban desde que llegaron sin saber dónde estaba.

-La verdad no tengo ni idea- contestó Endo.

-Darling~ ¡Ichinose-kun has comido mi plato especial, eso significa que tienes que casarte conmigo!- escucharon gritar a una voz que provenía del restaurante que tenían delante.

-I..¿Ichinose-kun?- preguntaron todos un tanto confundidos.

-¡E-eso no me lo dijistes Rika!- escucharon gritar a una voz muy conocida para ellos.

-Es que si te lo decía no aceptarías- dijo la femenina voz.

Los chicos al escuchar esta discusión. No dudaron en abrir la puerta del restaurante. Lo que vieron les dejó bastante sorprendidos: Ichinose estaba sujetado por una chica que no conocían de nada.

-Darling, ¿quiénes son?- preguntó la chica.

-Son mis amigos y mis compañeros de equipo- contestó.

-¡I-Ichinose!- gritaron todos muy sorprendidos. -¿¡Que haces aquí?

-Una historia muy larga...- contestó.

-Pues que mi darling y yo nos vamos a casar~- contestó ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Darling?... ¿¡Casar?!- volvieron a gritar bastante sorprendidos.

-Así es, asique adiós- dijo ella para acercarse a cerrar la puerta del restaurante. Todos los del equipo entraron antes de que ella consiguiera cerrar.

-Ichinose no puede casarse, estamos en algo muy importante. Le necesitamos- dijo Endo.

-Yo también le necesito, es mi Darling~- contestó ella en tono romántico. -¿Sois el club de fútbol del instituto Raimon?- preguntó.

-¡Claro!- contestó Endo con su típica sonreja de oreja a oreja.

-¡Tengo una idea! Yo soy Urabe Rika, capitana del club de fútbol de Osaka, jugaremos un partido de fútbol. Si mi equipo gana, mi cariñin se quedará para casarse conmigo y si perdemos se irá con vosotros- comentó.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Nada mejor que un partido de fútbol!- gritó muy emocionado el capitán del Raimon.

En ese mismo instante se la puerta se abrió dejando ver a muchas chicas con el mismo uniforme que el de Rika.

-Rika...¿cuándo vienes a seguir entrena..?- se calló al notar el plato especial de Rika comido por alguien. -¡Chicas mirar esto! ¡Rika tiene prometido, alguien ha comido su plato especial!- gritó aquella chica de ojos verdes y pelo marrón con rastas.

-¡Wow es verdad!- gritaron las demás integrantes del equipo. -¿Quién es la víctima?- preguntaron.

-¡Sois idiotas!- exclamó una muy enojada Rika. -Y es él, mi darling~- dijo para jalar el brazo de Ichinose.

-Bueno.. no está mal- dijeron.

-Chicas, vamos a jugar un partido contra el Raimon y si ganamos mi cariñin se quedará y se casará conmigo~- comentó la capitana del equipo.

-¡Pues a ganar!- gritaron todas.

-¡Juguemos al fútbol!- gritó un muy emocionado Endo.

-*endo..tu nunca cambiarás*- pensó Natsumi con una sonrisa mientras veía al capitán del Raimon.

Los dos equipos se dirigieron al campo para poder jugar el partido.

-Oye Reika- dijo Rika.

-Dime- contestó.

-¿Ves a esa chico de allí?- preguntó señalando a Kazemaru. Ella asintió. -Bueno, quiero que te ocupes de él. Ya sabes, distraele asi podremos hacer nuestra super técnica combinada.

-¿Distraerle? ¿Cómo?- preguntó.

-Ya sabes.. Usa tus armas de mujer- contestó con una mirada pícara. -Aparte, te he visto cómo le mirabas antes, ¿es mono verdad?-

-Eh.. si- contestó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Pues ya sabes, cuento contigo- dijo para marcharse.

_-¡El partido está apunto de comenzar! Comenzará la primera parte sacando el equipo de Osaka mediante su capitana Urabe Rika- _comentó el comentarista.

Rika pasó el balón a Reika. Ella corrió con él hasta que se topó con Kazemaru, en ese momento recordó lo que Rika le dijo asique le guiño un ojo a Kazemaru, este se quedo petrificado. Sin darse cuenta Reika ya le había pasado. Reika le pasó el balón a Rika... Rika tiró y... ¡PARADA DE ENDO! Goenji se acercó a Kazemaru para reprocharle por lo que había hecho.

-Eh Kaze que sean chicas no significa que tengas que jugar peor con ellas- le reprochó.

-No, no ha sido eso esque...- en ese momento volteó para ver a Reika, ella le sonrió y le guiño el ojo. Kazemaru agachó la cabeza sonrojado.

-*se ve muy tierno y sexy cuando se sonroja..*- pensó Reika con una sonrisa y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Aparte de eso, el partido transcurrió normal. Al final de la primera parte el equipo de las chicas se adelantó con un 1-0. Pero, en el segundo tiempo el Raimon remontó logrando un 1-4. Cuando se estaban yendo, vieron como Rika venía corriendo a la caravana.

-¡Cariñin! ¿¡A que no sabes qué?!- gritó muy emocionada. -¡Me voy a transferir al instituto Raimon asique podremos jugar juntos!-

-¿¡Que?!- gritaron todos muy sorprendidos.

-Y hay más, también otras de mis amigas se transferirá al instituto Raimon mañana- añadio.

-¿Quién?- preguntaron muy curiosos.

-Ya lo verán mañana- dijo mirando a Kazemaru con una mirada pícara. Este se sorprendió pero prefirió no tomarle importantancia.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Bueno ya saben quien es esa amiga de Rika... Dejen reviews :3**


	3. Capitulo 2: -Reika Mido-

**Gracias por los consejos :3 He cambiado lo de los pensamientos.**

**NOTA: Lo que está en " son pensamientos.**

A la siguiente mañana del partido que jugaron contra el club de fútbol de Osaka todo seguía igual excepto por una cosa...

-"¿por qué Rika me miraría de esa manera al decir lo de su amiga? No lo entiendo"- pensó un poco frustrado Kazemaru. -"bueno da igual, seguro no es nada"-

Kazemaru llegó puntual a su aula de clases (muy raro en él) y se acercó para saludar a Endo:

-¡Hey endo! ¡Buenos dias!- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh que raro que llegues pronto- contestó muy sorprendido.

-Quería preguntarte una cosa...¿tu sabes a quien se referi...?- pero antes de que terminará de hablar, el profesor entró en el aula.

-Alumnos siéntense en su sitio. Hoy tendremos dos nuevas compañeras, pasen- dijo el profesor. Por la puerta entraron dos chicas. La primera era de mediana estatura, morena, con ojos azules y pelo azul. La segunda era de mediana estatura, con ojos verdes y pelo marrón con rastas. Kazemaru se sorprendió mucho al ver a la segunda. Después, posó su vista en Rika quien le sonreía de manera pícara. -Muy bien. Preséntense-

-Yo soy Urabe Rika, tengo 14 años y vengo de la ciudad de Osaka, donde era la capitana del equipo de fútbol- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien señorita. Siéntese ahí, al lado del joven Ichinose Kazuya-

-¡Awww, al lado de mi cariñin!- gritó muy emocionada y corriendo a su sitio. Todos los del aula se quedaron muy sorprendidos ante la reacción de su nueva compañera (todos menos los integrantes del Raimon).

-Yo soy Reika Mido, tengo 14 años y vengo también de la ciudad de Osaka, donde era la delantera estrella del equipo de fútbol- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, veamos. Usted puede sentarse..mmm..- el profesor pasaba la vista por todo el aula para buscar un buen sitio donde poder sentarse la chica, hasta que encontró el sitio idóneo. -Siéntese ahí, al lado del joven Kazemaru Ichitorouta- dijo señalando dónde estaba sentado el chico. -¿Le parece bien?

-Me parece perfecto- contestó con una sonrisa. Reika se fue hasta su sitio, al sentarse le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Rika que Ichinose notó.

-H-hola- dijo Kazemaru un poco sonrojado al pensar en lo que pasó ayer con esa chica. Ella se limitó a sonreírle y guiñarle el ojo. El chico se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza.

-"Se ve tan tierno y sexy sonrojado, me encanta"- pensó con una sonrisa mientras miraba fijamente al chico. En ese momento se acordó de la charla que tuvieron Rika y ella ayer.

*Inicio del Flashback*

-He visto como se ha sonrojado cuando le has guiñado el ojo, ¡aww que tierno!- gritó Rika muy emocionada.

-Ah si.. yo también lo he visto- dijo intentando aparentar que no le importaba.

-Oh vamos, no me digas que no te ha parecido tierno- dijo mirándola de manera pícara.

-B-bueno..un poco..- dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-La manera más eficaz para que le veas más sonrojado es comportándote de manera seductora con él. Ya sabes, como en el partido, guiñandole el ojo, sonriéndole.. Eso les pone muy nerviosos a los hombres-

-¿Tu crees?-

-Claro. Te gusta, ¿eh?- preguntó de manera pícara.

-Claro que no- dijo con un leve sonrojo. -Es sólo que me parece guapo-

-Si te pareciera solo guapo no se te vería tan interesada en él..- comentó con simpleza.

-B-bueno esque..-

-Si te gusta, ve a por todas. Ya sabes que si a las chicas de Osaka nos gusta un chico somos muy directas y vamos a conseguir lo que queremos- dijo de manera seria. -Aparte, yo te ayudaré. Estoy segura de que si te comportas de manera seductora con él se pondrá nervioso y cuanto más nervioso se ponga significa que puedes llegar a gustarle- añadio con una sonrisa.

-Entonces te haré caso-

*Fin del Flashback*

Kazemaru notaba como Reika no paraba de mirarle y eso le ponía verdaderamente nervioso.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?- preguntó sonrojado.

-Esque me pareces muy guapo- contestó con simpleza.

-¿Eh? Ah pues.. g-gracias- contestó sonrojado. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ninguna chica había sido tan directa como ella. Primero, le guiñaba el ojo y le sonreía. Después le decía que era guapo...

-Kaze-kun- le llamó la chica.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No nada- contestó con una sonrisa.

Las clases pasaron muy lentas para Kazemaru ya que sentía que la chica no paraba de mirarle. Al salir se fue rápidamente al entrenamiento del equipo.

-Chicos, hoy tenemos dos nuevas compañeras- anunció el capitán con su típica sonrisa. -Son Rika y Reika. Bienvenidas chicas-

-Encantadas de conoceros- contestaron con una sonrisa. Rápidamente, Reika volteó para ver a Kazemaru y le dedicó una sonrisa sólo para él. Este se sonrojó.

-Ya que son nuevas, me gustaría que alguno de vosotros las ayudara con lo que necesiten, las enseñara como jugamos en el Raimon y todo- dijo Endo.

-¡Yo quiero a mi cariñin!- gritó Rika muy emocionada corriendo a colgarse del brazo de Ichinose.

-Está bien- dijo Endo. -¿Y tú Reika?-

-Kaze-kun, ¿me ayudarías?- preguntó con una sonrisa mirando fijamente al chico.

-C-claro- contestó con un leve sonrojo.

Así empezaron el entrenamiento, Kazemaru ayudó a Reika con todo lo que necesitaba y Ichinose igual con Rika. Algunas veces Reika le guiñaba o sonreía a Kazemaru haciendo que este se sonrojará. Al terminar el entrenamiento, Kazemaru se quedó un poco más entrenando sus super técnicas. Creía que estaba solo pero..

-Kaze-kun- escuchó decir a sus espaldas. Se giró y vio a Reika. -Gracias por ayudarme hoy. Eres muy amable- dijo para acercarse peligrosamente al chico. Este se puso muy nervioso. -Hasta mañana- dijo para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. El chico se sonrojó y sin darse cuenta llevó una mano a la mejilla besada por la chica.


	4. Capítulo 3:-Celos & Beso-

**Aclaraciones:**** Pensamientos van entre comillas " ", los nombres de los equipos y personajes que no aparecen en la serie son inventados y lo que está en ****_cursiva _****en este capítulo es lo que está escrito en la nota. **

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad Inazuma, el sol resplandecía, los pájaros cantaban y un joven peliazul llegaba nuevamente tarde..

-"¡Mierda mierda mierda! ¡Llego tarde!"- pensaba desesperadamente el peliazul. Iba corriendo con mucha prisa por las calles de Inazuma, en ese momento chocó con alguien haciendo que la otra persona cayera al suelo.

-Lo siento- dijo mientras tendía el brazo para ayudar a aquella persona a levantarse.

-¿Kaze-kun?- preguntó una femenina voz que Kazemaru conocía muy bien.

-¿R-reika?- tartamudeó sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba. En ese momento a la chica se la ocurrió una idea para comprobar si Kazemaru se seguía poniendo nervioso con su cercanía, asi que hizo como si se resbalará cayendo nuevamente, pero esta vez encima del chico.

-L-lo siento Kaze-kun..- susurró "arrepentida".

-N-no pasa nada Reika..- contestó sonrojado al ver la cercanía de la chica, puesto que estaba encima de él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y con sus labios muy cercas el uno del otro.

-Estas muy sexy cuando te sonrojas, ¿sabes?- comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-E-eh p..pues gracias...- contestó muy nervioso. -Reika, ¿podrías levantarte? vamos a llegar tarde..- añadio.

-Ah si claro- contestó mientras se levantaba de encima del chico con una sonrisa. -¿Puedo ir contigo a la escuela?- preguntó mirándole fijamente.

-Claro- contestó con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la chica. -¿Sabes contra quien jugamos hoy? Endo me mandó un mensaje esta mañana diciéndome que jugaríamos un partido nada más terminar las clases-

-Ah si, las conozco- comentó con cierto toque de odio en sus palabras.

-¿Las?- preguntó un sorprendido Kazemaru.

-Si, es el equipo de la ciudad Keita **(nombre inventado :3) **se llaman "The Girls"- contestó con desinterés.

-¿Es un equipo de chicas?- preguntó.

-Sí, pero nada especial, son muy fáciles para nosotros- contestó con simpleza.

En ese instante llegaron a la escuela. Se acercaron al salón de clases y se sentaron. Las clases comenzaron normales hasta que Reika vio como una pequeña nota caía en su mesa, miró hacia el lugar de donde venía y vio a Rika haciéndola una señal para que lo leyera:

_-Ya te has enterado de contra quien jugamos hoy, ¿no?-_

_-Por desgracia sí-_

_-No las soporto y mucho menos a su capitana, Misaki Oyota, siempre intenta ganarnos en todo y quitarnos todo lo que tenemos-_

_-Lo sé, yo tampoco la soporto- _

_-¡No permitiré que me quite a mi cariñin por nada del mundo!-_

_-Oh vamos, no seas paranoica-_

_-¿Me dirás que te daría igual que intentará quitarte a tu Kazemaru?- (_**Reika al leer esto se sonrojó y miro hacia su derecha, donde estaba sentado el susodicho).**

_-Idiota-_

Las clases terminaron. Todos los jugadores del equipo se dirigieron al campo para poder entrenar un poco antes de que llegaran sus rivales. Pasaron aproximadamente diez minutos hasta que llegaron las jugadores del equipo de Keita. Reika y Rika estaban hablando animadamente hasta que de repente pasó por delante el equipo de Keita mirándolas con odio y con una sonrisa de superioridad, sobretodo su capitana, Misaki Oyota. Siguieron observándolas y vieron como se acercaban a los chicos y como la capitana y su mejor amiga, Sakura Akisi, miraban y cuchicheaban con una sonrisa coqueta a Ichinose y a Kazemaru.

-¿¡Quién se ha creido esa para mirar asi a mi cariñin?!- dijo Rika muy furiosa mirándola con odio.

-No se que pretenden- contestó Reika intentando sonar lo más normal posible.

-¡Mi cariñin es mío y de nadie más!- gritó Rika bastante celosa y furiosa.

-"Kaze-kun.."- pensó Reika mirando con odio a la capitana del Keita ya que era quien coqueteaba especialmente con Kazemaru. -¿¡Bueno ya es hora de empezar el partido, no creen?!- chilló para que todos la escucharan.

-Reika tiene razón. ¡Juguemos al fútbol!- gritó el capitán del Raimon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-"Gracias Endo"- pensó Reika con una sonrisa satisfecha.

El partido empezó normal, el Raimon comenzó adelantándose en el marcador pero, antes del descanso el equipo de las chicas logró empatar el partido, 1-1. Llegaron a la segunda parte, durante el descanso el capitán del equipo del Raimon dio algunas indicaciones: cambió a Kazemaru de posición y colocó a Reika a la izquierda de Kazemaru para ayudarle a que no pase la capitana del equipo rival. La segunda parte también comenzó normal, el Raimon se volvió a poner por delante (2-1) pero algo inquietaba a Reika, cada vez más la capitana del equipo rival no mandaba de mandarle sonrisas coquetas a Kazemaru y eso la ponia tremendamente furiosa y celosa. Casi al final del partido, Misaki le guiñó el ojo a Kazemaru de manera coqueta haciendo que este se sonrojará, eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso en Reika. Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía y mucho menos que estaban en medio de un partido de fútbol se fue acercando a Kazemaru muy furiosa. El chico veía como su compañera de equipo venía muy cabreada hacia él y se extraño.

-Reika, ¿qué te pa...- en ese instante, ella le cogió rápidamente del cuello de la camiseta del equipo y le plantó un beso. El chico se quedó en shock, no sabía que hacer y sentía cada vez más como el calor subía a sus mejillas, no podía moverse.

-¿¡Qué?!- chilló la capitana del equipo rival al ver el beso que se estaban dando. Los jugadores de los dos equipos al oír el grito se dieron la vuelta y se quedaron realmente sorprendidos con lo que estaban viendo: una Reika sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados agarrando fuertemente el cuello de la camiseta de Kazemaru juntando sus labios con los del chico totalmente sonrojado, con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos.

-¡Awww que tiernos!- chilló una muy emocionada Rika al ver aquella escena, se agarró del brazo de Ichinose y le dijo: -Quiero que tu y yo estemos asi algún dia cariñin- el chico se sonrojó al oír eso y la chica sonrió satisfecha. Reika al oír el grito de su amiga despertó de su trance y vio sus labios juntos con los de un Kazemaru totalmente sonrojado y se apartó bruscamente.

-Y-Yo..- no sabía que decir en ese momento asique se fue corriendo de allí, no podía creer que había hecho

-R-Reika..- susurró Kazemaru totalmente sonrojado. -"¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Por qué se siente tan bien?"- pensó.

-"¿¡Qué he hecho?! ¿¡Cómo he podido hacer algo así?! ¡Y encima delante de todos! ¿¡Qué estaba pensando?! ¡Soy una estúpida! Pero..la verdad es que se ha sentido tan bien.."- pensó mientras se pasaba el dedo suavemente por los labios. -"Kaze-kun.."- sonrió muy sonrojada.


End file.
